vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anakin Skywalker
Summary Anakin Skywalker is the main protagonist of the Star Wars prequel trilogy later primary antagonist of the original trilogy. Anakin was also the main protagonist in the tv show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is also the true tritagonist of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. He was a legendary Force-sensitive Human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and later served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Born to Shmi Skywalker, later in life he became the secret husband of Senator Padme Amidalaof Naboo and the father of the Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Leia Organa Solo. He was also the grandfather of Ben Skywalker, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin Solo, as well as the great-grandfather of Allana and an ancestor of Nat, Kol, and Cade Skywalker. He was portrayed by Hayden Christensen as an adult (in the prequel trilogy, before he became Darth Vader) and Jake Lloyd as a child. Anakin is a lead character in The Phantom Menace, a minor character in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith, the sole antagonist in both A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back and the secondary antagonist-turned-anti hero of Return of the Jedi Power and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely 7-B | 6-A Name: Anakin Skywalker/The Chosen One/The Hero With No Fear Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 22 when he becomes Darth Vader Classification: Human Force User/Jedi Knight/The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), possibly Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale the subatomic scale information is explained and comes from Legends, so it's unknown how he did it) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Force Scream, Pyrokinesis, Resistance to Force Drain Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely at least City level (surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, was a contender for most powerful Jedi of his age); also able to cut those with durability similar to General Grievous' with lightsaber | Continent level (surpassed Darth Tyranus at his peak in Revenge of the Sith, was a contender for most powerful Jedi of his age) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi and performed the Slip-jaws), Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precog | Relativistic+ (Able to keep up with Obi-Wan), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ with Force amplification (capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi) | Class GJ+ with Force amplification (One of the physically strongest Force Users of his era, overwhelming Darth Tyranus with his strength, capable of trading strikes with Obi-Wan Kenobi) Durability: Peak Human level naturally; at least Town level, likely at least City level with Force amplification | Peak Human level naturally; Continent level with Force amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended human melee range with lightsaber, dozens of meters with Force powers Standard Equipment: His lightsaber Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, skilled and experienced combatant. Unorthodox, yet brilliant, tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Arrogance and fear for the lives of those he loves led to his ultimate corruption into Darth Vader, drifts towards the Dark Side when angered making him very impulsive Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'''-Force Barrier:''' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing.  *'''-Telekinesis:''' Anakin Skywalker can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  *'''-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Anakin Skywalker has a considerably mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself. *'-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin Skywalker can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. '''Legends/EU Abilities' *'''-Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'-Force Scream:' Anakin unleashes a force enhanced scream. Tends to only do this when incredibly enraged. *'-Pyrokinesis:' Anakin Skywalker, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body. *'-Telekinesis:' Anakin can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Anakin can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. '''Note:' This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker before he became Darth Vader. Keys: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/star-wars-anakin-skywalker-canon-1712533/ Legends/EU Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/anakin-skywalker-respect-thread-1632826/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Disney Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Traitors Category:Tier 6 Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Memory Users Category:Matter Manipulators